The Death Dealer, Nia
by Sidicious
Summary: The Orders of The First Vampire Markus force Nia to confront the Official Historian Andreas Tanis - the very immortal she unwillingly spurned centuries ago after making a terrible choice in a moment of weakness. Post-Tanis banishment


The Death Dealer, Nia

"_The most fearless warriors are those who seek out danger and inspire devils to tremble."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My sire had been bled dry.**

Her pale green orbs, lifeless and ancient, stared wide -eyed in the grips of a seemingly mortal death.

"_I will bestow upon you the greatest gift one could offer a warrior who has given no thought to death in retribution of her family."_

This blood offer may have been conferred upon me centuries ago, back in the dwelling of the Norse men – but it seemed like only yesterday.

BLOOD IS VENGENANCE.

This was a mantra I had already been familiar with in my human life.

A shaft of moonlight bounced off those pale greens onto my very own – my long dark rich auburn waves, loose and wild carrying the occasional braid (a mark of my roots) whispered ghosts in the heavy silence.

_Warn the others._



The trail was heavy with the bloodshed of immortals – both vampire and lycan.

Death Dealers are exceptional trackers of lycans.

I have always hunted these creatures (the former daylight guardians of the vampires) with a heavy heart.

Had I known what this hunt would bring me to.

_Or rather who._

I had found Ground Zero: The subterranean den of the lycans.

The murky water splashed against the nude form of a decapitated lycan in human form – an imposing beast of nature.

"Viktor holds Sonya prisoner in her own quarters. If you wish to save her, you should do so NOW before her hearing tomorrow. In front of the council her pleas will fall on deaf ears."

"_But she's Viktor's only child!" Raze shakes his head in disbelief, casting an incredulous look at Lucian. "I don't understand WHY do you help __us__?"_

Staring at his corpse, I realized I had never answered him.

I rounded the hallway, sword and dagger, raised expertly for the kill – I caught my breath unable to breathe on **who** lay slumped in a corner.

LUCIAN.

Now I knew why I could never answer Raze that night.

_He gave a sudden jolt, blood sputtered upon the svelte leather corset of the death dealer – his large sunken eyes appeared weary yet triumphant in the brink of death._

_Clutching my left palm, Lucian stared at me and something seemed to flicker with an recognition of the past. I shuddered – this _incidental_ touch sent a ripple of shock waves – echoes of the past I purposefully kept clamped away._

"Find Selene."

_A final gasp for breath and his gorgeous hazels glazed over in a welcome death._

MARKUS HAD ARISEN AND IN HIS LUST FOR THE TRUTH HAD LEFT A MASSACRE OF HIS OWN COVEN.

There was only one vampire Markus would be able to sate his thirst for the dark secrets of the vampires.

The very reason Andreas Tannis had been exiled.

The official historian of the Noble Vampire Clan commissioned over 8 centuries ago.

The only reason he had not been executed by the council ages ago was because he possessed knowledge of all their misdeeds and a rather powerful friend and forefather of immortality.

Opportunistic delusional self- deprecating man whore.

Nia's lush cherry lips formerly pursed in a irritated sneer now reveled at that last label with an rather endearing crooked grin.

She was rather pleased with this additional list of silent curses Nia had reserved specifically for Tannis.

The former Monastery now serviced as a dwelling and punishment for the exiled vampire historian – it was a drive that she was forced to make every few years and more recently months.

Markus had chosen Nia specifically during his _last_ reign for this more than reproachful position: a thorough scrutiny of his residence.

Nia knew better.

Markus was concerned what the isolation would do to a vampire – particularly one he actually favored amongst the clan (a rarity entirely).

_Except for Alexandra_.

Exiting the sleek black hummer, Nia approached the massive domain ready to give Tannis a **Rude Awakening.**

____________________________________________________________________

The Monastery...

One Night Earlier..

History is forged upon truth but also in protecting its Deception.

This may prove true in human history but among the vampire clan LIES have proved the iron will of the Elders.

Andreas Tannis knew this better than any other vampire in the clan.

For _he_ was the Guardian of these Lies: an accomplished historian of this elusive coven of vampire origins – more comfortable in the presence of books and as cunning as a fox in securing his elevation to Council Member.

Always at a price.

"War is fought at the end of a blade Tannis. Do you want your corpse to be found with a scroll rather than a sword?!!"

_Her large deep -set pale green eyes, flashing wildly under cascades of loose jet-auburn locks._

_THE LYCANS WERE INVADING CASTLE GROUNDS. THIS WAS MERELY A CHANCE ENCOUNTER- TANNIS WAS ABOUT TO FLIT THROUGH THE EXPANSIVE ARMORY WHEN HE BRUSHED DIRECTLY AGAINST CHAIN METAL OF A BREAST PLATED CORSET. _

"_Andreas- my dearest (correcting her for the inappropriate reference of his surname – her striking features remained impassive). I have a responsibility to the Elders – you __know__ what I'm charged with protecting."_

"_Protecting Secrets for the source of us all no doubt."_

Tannis ran a hand through his short straight brownish-blonde hair that stopped just below the lobes of his ears. His pale-green orbs bordered on a crackling yellow falling upon an uprooted spot in the Monastery floor.

Merely clasping the ends of the cobblestone, Tannis removed it quite easily and quickly retracted his darkest secret of all.

The Biggest Lie.

_He had nearly been late to the call of Council._

"_Andreas Tannis. Viktor has summoned you inside."_

_Alexandra, a death dealer marked by Markus as 'His' informed him._

_His preternatural ears perked excitedly at the tension and murmurs reverberating throughout the Great Hall._

_It was his First Time addressing the Council in public – normally he was called to either the current Elder's quarters._

_So he had been hasty and rushed forward. _

_Whoosh._

_It had happened so fast for him – he scarcely noticed._

_A stealthy palm grappled the scroll – plucked out of thin air, ceasing its embarrassing descent. Spared of the clattering humiliation._

_Her large piercing pale greens danced like a challenge he couldn't wait to be dared on._

"_You run like the devil's chasing you."_

"_Not with you around I'd imagine." Andreas Tannis broke into a lopsided grin_

From the corner, Alexandra and Sonya exchanged a unanimous roll of immortal eyes.

Parting the cloth like parchment of the day, Tannis unnatural pale greens now fully yellow lingered considerably upon every word and lush portrait shaded in black.

Arching his roman-like features, narrow and near gaunt during the onset of his exile – Andreas closed his eye lids inhaling deeply summoning vibrant imagery from a secret night known only to another.

"Darling, you know we don't like to _wait_ for you."

A voice from behind him snapped him achingly from this much- needed requiem.

It was one of them.

His back still to her, (he really couldn't tell _which_ of them it was – not that that mattered anyway) he addressed her with a cordial believability.

"Sorry, I was a bit --- preoccupied." Tannis apologized, his forefinger still flat on the page.

He could almost hear the newly turned vampire frown, pout even.

"Why must we wear this color, my pet?" The vamp bemoaned "The dye really does clash horribly with my skin."

"I _told_ you why." his normal soft voice transited raw and with a touch of warning she quickly picked up on.

"I'm so sorry – I forget sometimes." The vamp profusely apologized

She finally left for the main hall.

Turning back to the vivid portrait crafted by his own hand, Tannis memorized every feature perfectly – his own blood memories _fully_ honed back to that perfect moment.

THE BIGGEST LIE OF THEM ALL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nocturnal creatures screeched, frantically fluttering in the luster of a majestic flapping of a great wing span whose descent instantly perked the lobes of an already edgy immortal.

_The stench of Markus' blood was unmistakable._

**There was only ONE reason Markus would ever pay **_**him**_** a visit.**

**A pair of large pale crackling yellow orbs, darted with a frenzy around the dining hall – Tannis was completely cornered.**

_**WHAM!**_

**A simple thrust and the sturdy maple doors, heavy and formidable, blasted open.**

"**Tannis."**

_**Markus had fully regenerated within a forth night.**_

**He was able to take human form – long slick dark rich red waves pulled back in a tight ponytail, polished beard over pallor skin. His long jet leather coat drawn open to reveal a well sculpted broad chest over his royal robes.**

**Terror glazed those unnatural pale yellow orbs – Despite their cordial history, Markus had always been a live wire.**

"**Calm exterior – Electric interior." Alexandra had summed it up best**

_**Well, She would know best.**_

**Pausing abruptly over the rather cordial formality, Markus arched a suspicious eyebrow.**

"**You seem anxious. (as an afterthought) Why do you flee the very sight of me?"**

_**Just breathe. **_

**But the panic in his eyes, **must** have been palpable. **

"**There is no reason for this to be unpleasant." Markus assured him, his rich accent echoed throughout the din, taking a seat at the head of the monks' table. "I've always rather enjoyed your company."**

**Two terrified electric yellows pulsated nervously, casting a chance glimpse upon an armory of UV rounded automatic weaponry well stocked to his right.**

"**Now you're being **_**rude**_**." Markus' tone dripped with disappointment – his pale blues, shattered crystals had instantly zeroed in.**

"**Sorry." Tannis instantly apologized, trying to regain his composure – his immortal heart was drumming so voraciously.**

_**It was as though it had anticipated its own eminent demise.**_

_**Andreas was not ready tonight – but from the way Markus drank him in he wouldn't be making that decision.**_

_**The Source of Them All would.**_

**Markus shot him a knowing look.**

"**Where did Viktor hide the **key**?"**

"**Key?" Tannis heard himself utter – uncharacteristically stumbling over his words. "What...What key?"**

**Even as Medieval a vampire as Andreas was, there was no way he could win in a confrontation with the very First Vampire. **_**He would never dream of it. And he never possessed the heart of a warrior either.**_

_**Surely if Markus was ever killed, the rest of his coven would follow him to the grave.**_

_**It was never put to the test, but it was something Viktor wasn't willing to chance.**_

_**But Tannis would never insult Markus with even attempting it.**_

**Markus **twitched**, anger flashed across his pallor features. At sheer will, the manifestation of a leathery wing ripped across the table, lifting Tannis off his feet, hovering just above the table. **

"**The key to William's prison." Markus tone although exceedingly calm held a dangerous quality to it.**

"**Viktor had two keys made." Tannis heard himself answer instantly**

_**He was going to die and the last thing he would ever utter was an elder's secret.**_

_**His own secret, and the beauty of who these sacred words belonged to would be taken to his grave.**_

**Markus stared up at Tannis, baited breath eager to hear more.**

"**One was concealed beneath the flesh – inside his chest. And the other was hidden in plain sight, draped around his daughter's neck."**

**Markus gazed regrettably at those familiar kindred's yellow orbs, a genuine remorse enveloped him.**

_**He had no choice. But he would be merciful. **_

"**I'm sorry old friend. **_**The Blood Journey**_** is the only way."**

**Partly peeling aside Tannis' robe, Markus' two pearly long fangs elongated, piercing into the soft flesh of his athletic pallor shoulders. He felt Tannis convulse considerably drinking in each vivid memory – haunted and bittersweet, longing that as he felt him slip into the darkness felt a wave of sympathy envelope him.**

"_**Andreas – One night is never enough. The ability at the fingertips to move you in ways that make you realize you never tasted life until that moment. I'm sorry I had to take it from you."**_

**As Markus left his closest thing to an immortal friend, collapsed and in the blink of death, his thoughts roamed with a rapture upon his Death Dealer Queen, Alexandra.**

_**Sired at his own hand - the only one to gaze on him in his hybrid form with a thrown curiosity rather than a monstrous insanity. **_

_**The one who had shown such self-preservation with a pure blood werewolf when there was nothing between her and death but pointy end of a wooden spear.**_

_**Wrapping her in his arms, he flew in his imposing hybrid form – the kind in the old days would incite villagers to shriek about devils walking the earth.**_

"_**Who are you?" Alexandra mouthed, her soft lips the perfect "O" of surprise.**_

_**And in that moment, he just **_knew_**she was different – meant for another life.**_

_**As he settled her in a safe haven, he turned into the immortal man she would come to know that only felt at peace when she was near. Her presence alone swayed his wrath into the fires of hell. **_

_**She was the bravest woman he ever knew – for she fell in love with him.**_

_**Taking her into his arms, Markus comforted the then human Alexandra and made her an rare offer.**_

**Glimpsing side-ways at Andreas Tannis, Markus shook his head truly at odds for what he was forced to do to save William.**

"**I understand all too well, my friend."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly a century ago, In a moment of weakness Nia had made a terrible choice.

**One that if made in her human life would have been paid with the ultimate sacrifice (within in the Horde of Norse Law).**

_**For it was not DEATH these warriors feared because this was an art they embraced.**_

_**But to lose oneself to another meant to lose everything.**_

**The conjoining steel doors of the front monastery entrance sway eerily wide open – a powerful gust of wind forcibly walloped the once sturdy mechanism nearly clean of its hinges.**

Ambush.

**Breaking into a crooked grin of overzealous excitement, Nia immediately wielded a specially crafted dagger gripping the base tightly.**

"**Tannis you bastard." Nia swore and proceeded towards the entrance "You better be ALIVE in there."**

**Executing a blinding clean sweep of the immediate perimeter of the foyer, the nozzle of a large automatic gun gesticulating expertly at potential shadows waiting ominously to pounce at this unexpected intrusion.**

**A trail of candlelight penetrated the blackest corridor of this expansive reclusive monk's safe haven – shafted upon a rather seedy detestable sight.**

**Her human gaze, two intense dark cerulean orbs flared volatile upon the two scantily clad newly sired vampires. **

"_**Typical" Nia quipped so irritably, her dark blue orbs widened surprising herself at this reaction. **_

_**She really couldn't fathom the anger in her voice.**_

**Marching heatedly forward, the soles of her leather strapped boots pounded rather voraciously against the mortar of the cobblestone path.**

"**Someone's been **naughty**." Nia remarked sarcastically**

_**If these two pets weren't completely without a pulse, she would only be too happy to...**_

**Nia suddenly paused in her "Dead on Delivery" tirade as something rather curious about these two near identical female vampires grasped her attention.**

_**It was something about their hair – something familiar.**_

"**Huh."**

_**If she didn't know better, they kind of resembled –albeit fleeting-. No. No. It just **_wasn't_**possible.**_

**Crouching over the nearest corpse, Nia inhaled deeply.**

_**This blood had only recently been spilt. And not by an Elder either. **_

Selene had only just been here.

**Lifting the corpse slightly, Nia arched an eyebrow as the auburn locks of a wig slipped off the dead vampires' naturally blonde scalp.**

**Narrowing her now reproachful gaze upon the Main Hall, Nia marched forward her ivory fingers now wrapped deeply within the blade of the dagger.**

"**If you haven't started running Tannis, Now's a good time to start."**

**As Nia pushed open the grand doors leading directly into the Main Dining Hall, she **_**swore**_** she was only going to hurt him. **A Little.

**At the start of the stairs, was when she first half-glimpsed him.**

_**He had no doubt overdosed himself into a stupor.**_

_**And yet, this disregard for 'proper' behavior (his 'words' not hers) was so unlike him.**_

**The Noble Vampire Historian lie sprawled across the grand dining hall table – his lanky frame had in the previous century had taken on an even pallor gaunt like quality from lack of blood ingestion.**

**Nia's head cocked curiously at Tannis from across the room.**

_**She couldn't understand why his scent was so faint – so...**_

**Her huge deep blues instantly charred pale green widening with an emotion she hadn't felt since she was human – **_**Fear.**_

"**ANDREAS!!" Nia's tone choked with unbridled emotion**

**Flitting instantly to his side, Nia clambered atop the table beside him and lifted Tannis gingerly atop her lap. His pasty complexion and his fading boyish features slumped against her black corset – the mark of the female Death Dealer.**

"**Damn you" Nia screamed, a terrible sob escaped from her mouth as his bloodshed orbs hollowly penetrated hers. "No..No."**

**Salty tears richly flowed from her immortal pale greens as she cradled him to her, clasping the palm of her hand against his right cheek.**

**Nia (in a small voice) "You CAN'T die on me tonight."**

_**There was only one small chance.**_

**Two pearly fangs elongated beneath her cherry full lips, her wrist at the ready, she pierced deeply.**

**Drawing the rich scarlet ambrosia, Nia carefully tilted the base of Tannis' head back and parted his lips with her own.**

**Squeezing the base of her wrist, a steady flow of immortal blood, ancient and invigorating bled into the exiled Noble Vampire Historian's mouth.**

"**I was so terrible to you and you didn't deserve that." Nia encouraged softly "I was so wrong for so long. WAKE UP!"**

_**How could she have been so naive? And NOT think this was going to happen?**_

**Without warning an all too pallor hand grasped hers, Nia gasped.**

"**ANDREAS."**

Shock burned deeply in his large unnaturally pale greens – this emotion alone appear to channel seven centuries of anguish, turmoil and unrequitement – just from gazing on her.

**She knew she had put that there nearly a century ago.**

**And in this moment, Nia knew she would never forgive herself for letting this happen.**

"_**You know how Tannis feels about you." **_

_**Alexandra, Queen of All Death Dealers asked rather pointedly glancing up from her own computer screen scanning the most recent photos from a lycan encounter that same night.**_

_**Being so immersed in her own lengthy report, Nia had only just picked up on the word "Tannis" her human dark blues meeting Alexandra's interpretive gaze dying to probe her favorite former Viking Shield Maiden's thoughts.**_

"_**You **_DO_**don't you Nia?" Alexandra pressed with a hint of excitement as she arched her beautiful features towards a particular notable Vampire historian, whose normally anxious gaze from a recent encounter with Markus softened immediately as he entered the Great Hall.**_

_**Nia could almost feel the heat from Tannis' gaze sear her from across the Great Hall, as he took a comfortable seat across from Karn (The Death Dealers' Arms Dealer).**_

"_**I think the entire coven knows." Selene quipped from across the table, typing rapidly at her laptop but gazed up throwing Nia a impish gaze.**_

_**Ignoring Selene's candor, Nia turned invoking Alexandra's thoughts.**_

"_**You know what happens if..."**_

_**Sensing Nia's hesitancy, Alexandra leaned forward.**_

"_**I know the Code of which you live – you are the last remaining Shield Maiden of your people (but adds in an just between them tone). You need to stop chasing his ghost."**_

"**Shield Maiden?" Selene interjected, her interest genuinely peaked at this**

"_**I've heard of those."**_

"_**The Viking Women Warrior also known as Maiden Kings. They are considered the most intelligent, skilled as a man with a blade and (adds in a prideful tone) the most beautiful of the horde." Alexandra cast a meaningful gaze Nia**_

_**(Nia rolls her unnatural pale greens this sarcastically pulling a face recalling how fond her human father was at boasting about this fact) **_

"_**My younger sister was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." Nia recalled, summoning a visage of the past**_

"_**You've never spoken of your family before." Selene noted, slightly daunted at this**_

"_**In the early 13**__**th**__** Century, our horde was being slaughtered by a savage troupe of mystical beings. They attacked in fog and they took my father and my sister into the earth." **_

_**Suddenly realizing that her entire team was staring in wonder completely engaged, Nia felt her cheeks burn at her disclosure and instantly stood up.**_

_**Sometimes she forgot...**_

_**Centuries will of clamping her emotions was key in this moment, Nia had never spoken of this since Amelia broke port upon the Norse Isle.**_

"I will bestow upon you the greatest gift one could offer a warrior who has given no thought to death in retribution of her family."

"_I will see you at Council." Nia fixed her turbulent gaze upon Alexandra, who nodded understandingly allowing her to take her leave._

_Waiting for Nia to be completely out of preternatural earshot, Selene immediately turned to Alexandra for answers._

"_I don't understand." Selene asked_

"_I've studied the archives Tannis has collected about the Shield Maidens from his private collection." Alexandra explained _

"_Correction, you stole from his private collection." Selene said knowingly crossing her arms across her chest._

_Alexandra raised an eyebrow – Selene had always been free with her words._

"_When Amelia arrived with Nia she was such an oddity of nature – it was almost as if she had had trained her entire human life to be an immortal, a death dealer. Her skill with the blade was nothing I had ever witnessed before. "_

"_That's because the Norse Men train their women as soon as they are old enough to carry a sword." Karn arrived taking a seat next to Selene_

"_It was the Code of the Shield Maidens that if she were to give up her heart to anyone, that acceptance alone would be license enough to strip her as a warrior." Alexandra explained _

_Striding towards the Great Entrance Hallway Corridor, Nia felt a tidal wave of ice crash over her – her beautiful little sister, Maharet lying flat, silver blues wide and paralyzed in fear. The creature hovered above devouring the small of her stomach with a relish that made her ill._

_**That didn't stop her from relinquishing her sister's sword, one clean swipe and his head was swirling on the den floor. It was a human after all. Just a man.**_

"_**Nia." Tannis palm had lightly clasped her own, his large immortal greens sweetly trying to read her.**_

_**Panic instantly swept over him as he appeared to dip into her private thoughts. She looked as though she were biting back tears.**_

"_**What is it? I saw the look on your face in the Great Hall.."**_

_**Tannis asked his tone filled with worry, clasping the side of her striking features.**_

"_**Tannis." Nia bit her lower lip, trying to choke back the large sob rising in her chest.**_

"_**Andreas dearest." Tannis insisted kindly, his tone smiling invitingly trying to put her at ease. "For you- always Andreas."**_

_**He really couldn't bare to see her like this.**_

"_**You're the only one who seems to notice." Nia met his large soft pale greens, eager for her to continue "Why do you think that is?"**_

_**A single tear slipped from those deep-set pale greens of hers and she turned away slightly from him as though realizing what she said.**_

"_**There is something you need to know." Andreas pulled her to him, the thrumming of his immortal heart against hers and the nervousness in his voice.**_

"_**Something I've been just been keeping secret for you for too long."**_

_**And Nia just knew . An unknown fear swept through her – there was only one way to quell it.**_

"_**I need you." Nia slipped, her vulnerable gaze, wet and haunted met his begging him silently that tonight – just for tonight, he would wait to tell her.**_

"_**Did you really just say what-" That lost little boy, hopeful at this declaration**_

"_**I need you more than anything." Nia broke, trembling because part of her **_knew_**that **__**this**__** would be real.**_

_**Replacing a rogue auburn lock behind her ear, a part of him knew why – to dull the pain in the height of ecstasy -swallowing an ache in his throat knowing that when it was over she would still not be**_his.__

"_**Whatever you need dearest."**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BEYOND THE VEIL OF TWILIGHT, NIA EMERGED FROM THE DINING HALL SLOWLY SECURING THE DOOR IN PLACE.

Slowly, her body crumpled sliding against the stone mortar of the lavish hallway – wheezing uncontrollably.

_She felt as if she could not breathe._

**The graceful arch of her shoulders convulsed forward, the lushness of her lower lip trembled. Releasing a sob, Nia soon realized a flood of salty immortal tears laved her lips and absorbed the most recent abrasion against the grace of her now even more pallor neck.**

**Wrapping her arms around her long toned legs, Nia wept uncontrollably as a mixture of emotions- none more amplified and clear than what she felt in this moment. **

_**Without him...**_

**Slamming her fist volatile against the wall above her, Nia was immediately enveloped in a faint powder of soot and cement ash from above.**

**When there was nothing but a dry sob left, Nia finally found the strength to lift herself up. As she started to saunter towards the lavatory, Nia found herself unable to pull herself away from the entrance of The Dining Hall.**

_**She wasn't going anywhere.**_

_**Not without...**_

**Willing herself forward, **a very hard thing**, Nia managed to clasp her ivory palm around the silver ring of the lavatory and it gave without little effort allowing admission.**

**The expansive lavatory – breathtaking brick archway, pearl marble founts mounted against a pleasing ivory coat of paint, walk-in grotto showers (very reminiscent of Old Rome), pristine mirrors and colored glass windows shaded enough for privacy. **

_**Impressive to any immortal but this grandeur barely registered tonight.**_

**Twisting the knobs of the shower, a beautiful yet invigorating rain pelted from the head creating a more than beckoning reprieve.**

**Loosening the strings of the gothic corset, Nia gratefully removed every article of clothing – leaving a trail (including her arsenal) to the shower.**

**Naked to the night, Nia entered the massive shower – the diamond mist instantly massaged every dark auburn lock spilling past the soft peaks of her breasts right down to the very branded tattoo on her left hip bone.**

_**She suddenly felt a presence stir behind her – it was as though she felt him before he spoke.**_

"You've never called me Andreas before."

**Smoothing her tender cherry lips with her tongue, Nia turned her striking features ashen and inconsolable, completely bare to the immortal man she had spurned nearly a century ago. **

" I've never been afraid before tonight."

**Her deep- set dark blues instantly immortalized to a bright pale green, craning her neck to meet his searing yet astonishingly exalted gaze. His plush mint olive robes parted to reveal a lanky yet sturdy frame over a pair of black nylon sweat pants.**

**His large immortal pale greens could not help but devour her graceful wet shoulders, the perfect arch of supple breasts, smooth toned waist particularly favoring that familiar Norse tattoo she had been branded with during her human days. **

**Following his heated gaze, Andreas realized he must have been staring for a rather prolonged amount of time – his high cheekbones flushed a rather endearing shade of crimson, and he finally retracted his gaze boyishly to the shower floor.**

_**Always wanting what he knew he could never have.**_

"**Sorry." Andreas apologized, finally meeting her softened gaze upon him.**

"**I still burn for you – even after I found out how you felt for Lucian. I still wanted you. And even though I knew that you could never return my love (his pale greens held a shattered haunted quality) I Still loved you. Still **do."

Nia inhaled deeply, a crooked lopsided grin growing on her impish cherry lips – the delicious friction of heat rubbed at the nylon of his crotch.

BURN he did.

His large immortal pale greens dared to dip lower than the prior moment's pretense – devouring her tender her thighs had become, and oh yes...how slick and ready.

The tips of his fingers hummed with such a primal intensity – he could not spare a moment nor an immortal's ability to control.

Slipping his hand inside the rim of his nylon sweat pants, he stroked the top of his member – Nia's pale greens widened at this.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt the cool smoothness of her fingertips trace the rim of his waistline – his swollen member nearly singed him whole at this, releasing a hitched gasp of surprise.

"Wait." Nia's large pale greens glistened considerably with mutual arousal "You still don't think you can have me? (clasp the opposing rim of his nylon, she removed the pants purposefully massaging the globes of his ass as she did – his eyelids fluttered considerably at this) I don't want _anyone else_ touching you like I'm about to – you are mine and I'm yours."

Without a second's pause, Nia wrapped her arms around Tannis neck, affectionately playing with his hair as she tenderly pressed her full cherry lips hungrily to his.

**(*I definitely plan on expanding this scene – hope you enjoyed reading)**


End file.
